Saved By Death
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Ryou has his own body, and so does his former Dark, but this causes his body to be unbalanced. What happens when ryou turns up in the looney bin?


Summary: Ryou has a body of his own but it is out of balance, what happens to him when he has spent almost a full year in the mental house.

I don't own the characters, except for Nurse Diane, and I also own the song that Ryou sings, because I wrote it. That is all.

Ryou sits in the asylum room he was assigned, scratching his song on the wall. He had it memorized. He scratched it on a different part of the wall every day. He looked around the room and giggled, almost his entire room was filled to the ceiling in his song. The nurse came in and caught him.  
"Damn it Ryou Bakura this is starting to get on my nerves. Everyday I come in here and find you scratching something on the walls, and it is always the same thing. What is it that you write everyday, anyways?"

"I write my song everyday, everyday I have been in here, I have written my song on a wall by scratching at the paint until it chips. Why got a problem with it." He barked. "I am an artist, and if you don't like my work then FUCK OFF!" He yelled looking at her. His yami had been out of his body for almost a year, and that is that only reason why Ryou was acting this way. His body was going out of control because he was out of balance. He was too good for his own good. He wasn't even a remotely dark person until Yami Bakura left his body, and he had his own body now. Bakura turned his attention back to the wall, and continued to scratch at the paint. He stared menacingly as he chipped away finishing the last couple words. "Ha 327 times so far almost a whole year now, that seems about right. Don't you think so nurse Diane?" She nodded and sighed as she walked to the door.

"Checks" she said shutting the door and leaving Bakura where he sat on the floor. H stood and ran to the window, looking out he saw Bakura standing there waving. Yami Bakura walked in and smiled as he grabbed Nurse Diane's arm.

"Could you please take me to Ryou Bakura's room?" The nurse jerked her arm away and led him back to the room she just left. "Thank you very much now leave." He growled as she shut the door. He looked at his former light, and smirked as he looked at the walls. "Your walls have gotten smaller I see." Ryou huffed a bit before sitting on his bed. "Ryou look at me." Ryou ignored him as he stared out the window. "Damn it Ryou look at me." He ignored him again and stared whistling and looking at his nails. Bakura walked over and whirled Ryou in a huge circle, so he would look at him. When the spin stopped, Ryou had his eyes shut and laughed wickedly starting to sing.

"Feathered wings flapping freely, feathered wings slowly disappearing. I couldn't help it, I wouldn't fight it, I should have stopped it, but I couldn't help it. I was lying in my deathbed, now I'm crying in this coffin. Life never let me leave  
no matter how much I bleed. Darkness surrounds, my light in my heart, feeling so much comfort, come from the dark. I lock myself away; I lock myself up in my domain. I try to hide away, because I can't run away, living this life, is my nightmare, what I dream of  
is my death, I can feel my end, it is so near, but then I remember, why I am here, I was lying in my deathbed, now I'm crying in this coffin. Life never let me leave, no matter how much I bleed. Darkness surrounds, my light in my heart, feeling so much comfort  
come from the dark. I wrote her a letter, saying that I loved her, kiss her goodnight, one final time. I took the knife, from under my bed, and held it high above my head. I took that knife, to her heart, it was thick ice, and to stab wasn't hard. I cry out my eyes, as two hearts I carve, now my heart and, my mind are both dark. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand myself. I took that knife, and killed myself. I fell to my bed and, I fell to my death  
my dream is now my reality and, cry myself to sleep. I was lying in my deathbed, now I'm crying in this coffin; life never let me leave, no matter how much I bleed. Darkness surrounds, my light in my heart, feeling so much comfort, come from the dark. I am now at peace." Ryou sang as Bakura gripped his arms tighter and tighter.

"Damn it all to Ra, Ryou you look at me." His former yami hollered as Ryou continued to sing getting louder and louder each time he sang it. Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs and started to beat the fragile, not longer innocent light. He gripped the Youngman throat squeezing releasing and repeating many times over. Ryou did not once scream for help, even though he was very well capable to. He smiled as he released his last breath.

"I am now at piece." Ryou forced out ending his song, as Bakura huffed and puffed. He walked out of the room realizing what he did. He walked down the hall and found the nurse from earlier

"Nurse, Nurse, Ryou just strangled himself!" He said as she gasped and ran off towards the room that his former light was now dead in. Bakura left the building and walked down the street thinking about whose life he was going to ruin first by breaking the news to them.

That's it

Well R&R flames are allowed just because I know no one wanted to see poor Ryou die, or be in the mental house either for that matter.


End file.
